Its all a mistake!
by kisaitaluvr
Summary: After something happens to Tezuka someone makes a mistake and its up to Ryuzaki-sensei and the team to help him!


**For the reviewer who requested FujiTezu angst. I don't write angst well so I hope this is good enough for you!**

It was just a normal day of practice. Well normal except for the fact that Tezuka seemed to be missing. But everyone just chalked it up to the fact that there had been a student council meeting right before practice and maybe he had just ended up running late.

That is until the student council vice-president came running up to Coach Ryuzaki and started frantically whispering to her. Fuji watched from his place near the benches as Ryuzaki nodded and dismissed the third year.

Intrigued Fuji sat back as observed as Ryuzaki-Sensei stopped all the practice matches and called everyone back to the main courts for an announcement.

"Ok practice for today is cancelled! Everyone please go get changed. And regulars please stay in the clubhouse once you get done changing!" Ryuzaki shouted out to the players as everyone scattered and jogged to the changing rooms.

Giving the boys half and hour to get changed Ryuzaki walked into the Club house. Looking at all of the expecting faces of her boys Ryuzaki sighed.

"Nya what's going on?" Eiji asked looking around excitedly at everyone.

"Well boys as you know Tezuka wasn't at practice." She looked around to all the nodding boys.

"Yeah so? People miss practice all the time and we never get off because they missed it." Ryoma sneered as he sat back down on the bench in the middle of the clubroom.

"Well if you'd let me finish I would tell you that the reason I cancelled practice was because Tezuka is in the hospital!" She fired back at Ryoma, watching his quickly sit up with wide golden eyes.

"What?" Almost the whole team screamed at Ryuzaki.

"The student council vice-president was nice enough to come and tell me that Tezuka collapsed and actually stopped breathing during the student council meeting" She announced very seriously staring into each and every boys shocked eyes.

"D-do they know why?" Oishi asked as he came forward from his place near the back of the pack.

"No Not yet that's why they took him to the hospital and I wanted to let you boys know so that if you wanted to you could come along with me while I go to see him"

"No offence Ryuzaki-sensei but why are you going to see him nya?" Eiji inquired as he hung off of Oishi's arm.

"Because while his parents are away on a business trip I'm his appointed guardian and they want me there to sign off on his treatment." She said hands on her hips "now who's going with me?"

"I think all of us should go to see him!" Oishi chimed in as he hugged his red-headed boyfriend.

**At the Hospital:**

All eight team members and their sensei walked into the hospital with their heads and hopes high that their strict Buchou would be fine.

Walking up to the receptionist Ryuzaki stated "We're here to see Tezuka Kunimitsu"

"Okay just hold on a second, and may I ask who you are?" The receptionist smiled as she typed the name given to her into the computer.

"Im Ryuzaki Sumire, I'm Tezuka's appointed guardian till his parents are able to get here and these are his friends."

"Yeah Nya! We're here to make sure our Buchou is ok!" Eiji bellowed as he bounced up and down on his heels from where he was standing next to Oishi.

"Okay, he's on the fifth floor, room 564B!" The receptionist giggled as she handed Ryuzaki the passes to get to the fifth floor.

Walking over to the elevator Ryuzaki waited till everyone stepped in before pushing the fifth floor button.

_**DING**_

Letting everyone step out Ryuzaki allowed Fuji and Oishi to lead the way to room 564B. On the way the whole team seemed to completely over look the sign right outside the elevator saying Pysch Ward.

Finally finding the door that said 564B the boys stopped and went to open the door only to hear a muffled yell of objection coming from inside.

Bursting in through the door way looked around frantically before finally noticing the flock of nurses and doctors trying to put restraints on their Buchou.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Ryuzaki bellowed as she walked in the door and saw what they were doing to Tezuka.

"Ma'am you really shouldn't be here we're currently taking care of a patient." One doctor said as he stepped away from the still struggling teen.

"I'm his guardian for right now. I have the right to be here!" She snarled at the doctor not liking the man one bit for treating her star student like a maniac.

"Well then you should know what he's been doing to himself" The doctor said lifting an eyebrow at Ryuzaki and tucking the clipboard he had in his arms into the pocket of the bed.

"I haven't done anything to myself! It's all a mistake!" Tezuka barked as he huffed from the physical exertion of fighting against all the nurses and doctors.

"You should calm down Tezuka-san we're going to take good care of you if you'd just admit to what you've done!" The doctor said as he walked back over to the head of the bed and gently patted the young boy's hair.

Tezuka tried to jerk away from the others touch only to be stopped by the thick cuffed restraints that had been put on him.

"Whoa whoa whoa Doc! Let's back up a bit here what exactly you think Buchou's been doing to himself!" Momo asked as he brought his hands up in defense.

"He's clearly been starving himself which led to severe dehydration and malnutrition which both led to him collapsing this afternoon and my name is Doctor Ishtar." stated as he walked over to Ryuzaki and circled her slowly "and from this diagnosis I have put him in a help-program for troubled teen with eating disorders."

"Im not troubled nor do I have an eating disorder!" Tezuka cried out as he sent a pleading stare towards both his teacher, Ryuzaki-sensei, and his boyfriend, Fuji.

Walking over to the bed Fuji gently brushed Tezuka's hair back away from his face before softly kissing him on the forehead. Glaring at Dr. Ishtar, Fuji turned and said "He's not anorexic. He just doesn't eat enough for the amount of exercise that he does!"

Inui chose this time to chime in with "96% chance that they amount of exercise Tezuka gets greatly out weighs the amount of food he intakes, meaning that eventually if he keeps going the way he goes with to much exercise and to little food he would collapse with dehydration and malnutrition."

"So what you're saying is he's starving himself and then exercising too much which is a textbook case of anorexia!" Dr. Ishtar cut in with a smile on his face.

"Im...not… anorexic!" Tezuka bellowed as he took in deep breath after deep breath feeling tired and worn out from the dehydration, malnutrition and from fighting against the nurses. Panting loudly he collapsed back onto the bed.

Smirking slightly the doctor went to the other side of the big room to grab an oxygen tank and hook a mask up to it before strutting back over to where Tezuka was and placing the mask over his face.

Struggling slightly Tezuka huffed into the mask before he collapsed back on the bed exhausted.

Trying to soothe his frustrated and exhausted lover Fuji quickly nudged the doctor out of the way before lightly rubbing Tezuka's shoulders.

Pacified for now Tezuka laid back into the bed as much as he could with the restraints tugging at his arms and his lover rubbing is shoulders.

Seeing as his patient was relaxed for once in whole time he had been here the doctor turned to Ryuzaki.

"Now since you're his guardian all I need you to do is sign these papers and we can get him moved to a rehabilitation facility and get his treatment started."

"Im not signing any thing except for some release forms so that I can get him out of here and get him fed and have him get some good quality rest!" She fumed as she handed the papers back to Dr. Ishtar.

"You can't do that!" Doctor Ishtar argued as he took a step forward towards Ryuzaki-sensei before being cut off by Inui

"Technically speaking the law states that a parent or guardian can take a minor out of a hospital AMA (Against medical advice) as long as the minor is not a threat to others. And Tezuka-kun is not a threat to others or himself" Inui stated as he pushed his glasses up towards his nose.

"SO technically she can take him out of the hospital even without your consent."

Exasperated the doctor sighed and stepped aside, not willing to give up his license for one child.

"Fuji get the restraints off of him and Inui carry him out to the car!" Ryuzaki instructed as she stared the doctor down.

Gently pulling the restraints off his lover Fuji leaned down and kissed Tezuka before unbending himself and asking "Can Tezuka and myself be dropped off at my house since his parents aren't home?"

"Of course as long as you don't do anything to strenuous" She smirked as she looking straight at Fuji.

Fuji just smiled.

She waited till Inui got a good handle on picking Tezuka up even with the teen struggling and saying that he could walk before leaving the room and leading the other boys out.

**At Fuji's house **

After three hours of feeding Tezuka and then watching him sleep Fuji was ready to pounce. He knew that he shouldn't have sex with Tezuka because of the state he was in but looking at the older boy and knowing he was vulnerable to Fuji's attack he knew he couldn't resist taking him

Gently sitting on the bed next to Tezuka Fuji softly started to rub the other boy's length through the cotton of the pants he wore.

Listening to the soft moans coming from the sleeping male Fuji started to rub a bit harder and then he brought his hands up under the others shirt to gently pull and tweak is perfect pink nipples. Writhing slightly in his sleep Tezuka slowly started to stir in the bed as his bulge was rubbed harder and harder until he came in his pants.

"W-what are you d-doing?" He panted heavily as he pushed himself up onto his elbows and started sleepily at Fuji.

"Don't worry Tezuka just lay back and relax I don't want to over stress you!" Fuji said chuckling as he pushed him back down and lightly removed his pants and underwear before moving to lick up the come from his length.

Walking over to the night stand Fuji pulled out a bottle of lotion. Squeezing some onto his fingers he placed one at Tezuka's entrance and gently pushed it in and out before adding a second finger and starting to scissor them to loosen up the other male.

Tezuka moaned softly as he felt himself being impaled by Fuji's fingers. Feeling the third finger push itself in beside the others he groaned and started to rock his hips only to have them stopped and held in place by Fuji's other hand.

"Now I don't want you over exerting yourself so you're going to have to be a good boy and stay still!" Fuji commanded as he pressed Tezuka's hips down with a bit more force.

Lubing up his erection with the lotion Fuji pressed himself against that wet, hot opening and pushed himself in. Moaning at the heat engulfing his length he slowly started to thrust in and out of that cavern.

Whining softly as he was held down Tezuka laid there writhing gently as he was pounded into. Panting slightly he started to once again rock his hips, this time pushing them back softly to meet Fuji's hard thrusts.

Tezuka whimpered as his prostate was finally struck and then he started to push his hips back even faster trying to get more friction and get his prostate hit again and again.

Fuji could feel his release coming and judging by the way Tezuka was whining and squeezing around him he could guess that he was on the verge of coming to. Thrusting harder and faster Fuji huffed and groaned as he finally came filling Tezuka to the brim with his seed.

Tezuka moaned as he was filled and kept thrusting his hips down onto Fuji's as he felt himself go blind with white hot pleasure.

Both boys panted as Fuji lay on top of Tezuka before picking himself up and falling besides Tezuka's shaking body. Gently massaging Tezuka's shoulders and arms Fuji let himself drift to sleep after that mind blowing orgasm.

**Thank you all for reading and please leave a review! If you have a request that you'd like to see done please leave it in your review and ill try to get to it as soon as possible!**


End file.
